


The One After The Kiss

by 2001DoubleD33



Series: The Agreement [3]
Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 22:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15375120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2001DoubleD33/pseuds/2001DoubleD33
Summary: Chandler should have just talked to Joey.





	The One After The Kiss

“It's all tainted with your betrayal!” Joey shouted angrily.

 

Chandler had nothing to say, quietly swallowing and forcing himself to look at Joey as he yelled. Joey paced for a moment, obviously seething and disappointed. He pointed at Chandler once he'd thought a bit.

 

“I'm enacting the agreement,” He said.

 

Chandlers stomach sunk and he winced,”Joe…”

 

Joey shook his head,”No, this crossed the line, dammit.” He stalked across the room to his own bedroom,”Right now, I can't even look at you,” 

 

He slammed the door behind him. Chandler’s gut twisted nervously and he stared at the counter until he felt he was okay to go see Monica.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chandler grabbed the bag from Joey as he made to leave,”I know what it is to be a friend, I just… I screwed up,” he said desperately.

 

“Yeah, you did,” Joey snatched his bag back from him,”And that’s why I'm leaving,”

 

Chandler glanced to the bathroom where the duck and chicken emerges,”Alright, look- if you're not gonna stay for me, then at least stay for them,” He pleaded, hoping to lighten the mood a bit,”Okay, they have had a very difficult year, what with the robbery and all!”

 

Joey shook his head,”When that guy was robbing us and I was locked in the entertainment unit for like six hours, do you know what I was doin in there all that time?” He paused, waiting for an answer Chandler never gave,”I was thinking about how I let you down,”

 

Chandler frowned,”Wow, Joe…” He said, softly.

 

“Yeah, but if I had known what kind of friend you'd turn out to be, I wouldn't have worried about it so much!” Joey ground out. He shifted the bag in his hands aand turned to go,”See ya around,”

 

Chandler hurried after him,”Joey,  _ please _ dont do this,”

 

Joey scowled at him,”I can't...trust myself right now. I thought we could talk, but I can't just let this happen. I keep thinking about it and gettin angry,”

 

Chandler hated what he was about to say, but he needed to. He mght loose his friend if he didn't,”The agreement, Joe,” His voice cracked nervously.

 

“Chandler I can't,” Joe shook his head.

 

“Joe, please, I can handle it!” Chandler begged,”Just don't  _ leave _ ,”

 

Joey looked over Chandler, thinking it over. He tossed his bag onto the counter,grabbing Chandler and turning him around, giving him a harsh smack to send him scurrying forward to the couch. Joey followed him and took a seat in the middle. Chandler wasn't sure how to handle this actually, but Joey handled it for him.

 

He yanked Chandler down across his knee, using the leg Chandler wasn't on to wrap around Chandler's legs, keeping him still. His arm kept Chandler positioned behind him on the couch.

 

Chandler scrambled to grab one of the throw pillows, clutching it to his chest. Chandler had to wait a moment, scratching his toes againstthe floor in nervous anticipation.

 

“You went behind my back, Chandler,” Joey said lowly.

 

“I know-” Chandler yipped in surprise as Joey spanked him quickly.

 

“Don't. You don't have the right to speak unless I ask you to,” Joey snapped,

 

“Sorry,” Chandler squeaked, tensing up in anticipation for another smack.

 

Joey just went on,”You betrayed me and lied to me, and I thought we were closer than that. You could have talked to me, man,” 

 

Chandler tapped his toes on the floor, frowning at the cushion. Damn Joe for making him feel guilty. He turned his face into the pillow quickly, having felt Joey shift. 

 

Joey was by no,means easy. Chandler dug his feet against the floor as he squirmed, Joey's hard hand stinging against his ass. He kept his pillow close, yelping and whining into it to avoid alerting Monica or Rachel next door. He tried hard to keep still, knowing he deserved every bit of this, but he couldn't help the twist of his hips after every hard smack from Joe.

 

“You did screw up, Chandler, you screwed up bad. I trusted you, and look where we are!” Joey scolded him, angry and upset still.

 

Chandler grit his teeth together as he went on,”I grew up with sisters and had to handle ‘em, so don't think I don't know,” Joey shifted Chandler further across his knee and gave him a hearty smack on his upper thigh, and Chandler cried out in pain,”How to make this suck for you,”

 

Chandler whined unhappily, kicking his feet at random intervals. He shouted and yelped into the pillow, as Joey seemed to focus on that spot far more now. Chandler gasped, feeling a lump in his throat as Joey stopped. He reached underneath Chandler and undid his pants, pulling them down. Chandler winced, his shoulders shaking. His stomach flipped when Joey stood him up. Chandler still held fast to the pillow in his hands, shifting uncertainly. 

 

“Don't move, we aren't done,” Joey demanded, standing to undo his belt.

 

Chandler swallowed thickly, watching Joey slid it through his belt loops and fold it in two. He neared Chandler again, moving him over to the arm of the couch and pushing him forward.

 

“Im doing thirty. You're gonna count them, and apologize to me. You stand up, we start over. You miscount and we start over, got it?” 

 

“Yes,” Chandler nodded quickly, a blush creeping onto his face. 

 

Joey placed his hand on Chandler's back, and drew his other hand up. Chandler howled when the first stroke landed. He lifted his foot and stamped it against the floor, but stayed bent over.

 

“One- I'm sorry, Joe,” He whimpered, bowing his head.

 

Joey rose his hand back and whipped him a second, then third time. Chandler yelped and echoed his apology each time. It was the fourth stroke, that landed on his upper thigh, that sent Chandler shooting up. He stopped himself halfway, only raising a little off the couch.

 

“Four, I'm sorry, I'm sorry,” Chandler bit out.

 

Joey switched which hand he held the belt in, using his hand to spank Chandler sharply once, twice, ten times. Chandler dropped his head to the pillow, glad he'd been lenient enough to not start over for his mistake. Chandler was determined to stay down on the couch for the remaining strokes, and his apologies grew more and more desperate as they neared thirty. 

 

This whole thing, he knew he deserved it. He felt god awful for what he did. If Joey couldn't forgive him after this, there wasn't much more Chandler could do. The fact that he might lose his best friend in the whole world drove Chandler to tears faster than he thought, gritting his teeth as he continued his count and tried not to let his voice wobble.

 

“ _ Fifteen _ , Joey please-”

 

“No, Chandler, no!” Joey barked, switching the belt to his other hand so it now laid against Chandlers back,”You got every one of these, you know it! You wanted me to stay, so I'm staying!” He emphasised his words with heavy, hard smacks with his palm against Chandler’s ass.

 

“I know! I know- ah, ah! I won't ask again, I promise!” Chandler cried, wincing ad he struggled to keep his balance when Joey's palm rammed against his skin.

 

Joey finally switched hands again, and Chandler was a mess once again, gripping the couch hard to keep from shooting up after each lash. Until, finally…

 

“Thirty! Joe, I'm so sorry,” Chandler wailed, standing up quickly and rubbing at his sore bottom,”Really, I am sorry!”

 

Joey tossed his belt to the couch and poked a finger in Chandler's chest,”This ain't over,” he said clearly,”We're doing the same thing tomorrow,”

 

Chandler's stomach flipped hard at that, once again shaken by the anticipation of a spanking,”Yes, okay, but you'll stay?”

 

Joey hesitated, then nodded,”I'm staying,”

 

Chandler gave a weak smile, not sure if he should step forward and take a hug Joey wasn't offering. He had really fucked up, and he didn't know if Joey even wanted to-

 

Joe answered his questions silently, closing the space between them and pulling him in close. Chandler held his shirt in his hands, letting out a shaky sigh of relief.

 

He ended up over Joey’s knee every night for a week, but it was worth it when they finally fixed things.

 


End file.
